Dough processing systems of the above-stated type are known for use in the automated production of pretzels. One such system is illustrated and described, for example, in WO 01/60164. This system consists of two main components. The first component is a dough processing head, which is equipped with two program-controlled grippers. The second component is a holding element, which is integrated into the shaping table and comprises a plurality of positioning means embodied as holding pins. The holding pins hold the strand of dough on the shaping table during a looping movement in the production of the pretzel shape.
The problem addressed by the invention is that of devising a dough processing system with which the fully automatic production of a different dough shape is possible, more particularly, with which the production of a so-called single-strand braid is possible